la muñequita
by neko-chan0423
Summary: la vida de alice cambia cuando se compra una muñeca en una tienda antigua/fem!us x fem!uk/yuri (quinto -es quinto ¿verdad?-capi es aviso)
1. Chapter 1

Por alguna razón, que ni yo sé¬_¬, se me ocurrió este fic, tal vez se parezca a otro y si es así avísenme o déjenme seguir con el fic n_n, además me dijeron que el fic "un borracho alfred" le hiciera una conti, pero imagínense con trabajo y conseguí hacerlo, y si es que se me ocurre una conti lo subiré 0w0.

Pareja: Emily x Alice -fem! Amerika x fem! England-.

Advertencia: mi ortografía, y mmm errores en el escrito.

Desclein: (no se si se escribe así) hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Alice kirkland, una chica inglesa, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, enfrente de ellos unos lentes demarco rojo, toda una dama, aunque puede que sea rebelde y grosera, pero aun así una señorita, se encontraba en este momento durmiendo en una cama, que para sus muy hermosos dieciséis años era matrimonial, las cortinas de seda dejaban escapar algunos rayos de sol, que llegaban hasta el rostro de la chica, despertándola después de hacer un quejido.

Se paro dirigiéndose al baño, dentro de su habitación, se lavo la cara, se arreglo un poco el pelo, y se cepillo los dientes, para regresar al cuarto y peinarse con dos coletas altas, y vestirse adecuadamente para bajar, era sábado, sus padres estaban en el trabajo y no tenía nada que hacer, ni siquiera sabía cocinar bien, ¿a sus dieciséis años y siendo una mujer no sabía cocinar? bueno no era para tanto además no era la única en el mundo ¿verdad?, en fin se puso sus zapatos y salió a comer afuera.

Después de comer algo, decidió caminar, no tenía mucho que hacer en su casa, y su programa favorito todavía no empezaba, mientras caminaba se topo con una tienda de muñecas que se veía antigua, había un gran vidrio para que se pudieran ver lo que había adentro, le llamo la atención una muñeca y entro a dicha tienda.

Miro habia varias muñecas, de varios tamaños, de vestidos sencillos y hasta elegantes, de diferentes colores en ojos, pelo y hasta piel, hasta el fondo había una muñeca, de pelo rubio un poco más oscuro que el suyo, ojos azules opacos, y piel levemente bronceada, sin exagerar, tenía una sonrisa y una mirada infantil, tenía un vestido corto color azul, con el toque de sencillo y elegante, pero tenía botas cafés claro, se quedo perdida en esos ojos azules, que casi parecian que fuera una mezcla del cielo y el océano.

-ha hecho una buena elección-se escucho una voz atrás de ella, sobresaltándola y haciendo que volteara rápidamente.

-e-eh-tartamudeo viendo que era una señora ya mayor.

-veo que te gusto esa muñeca, puedes llevártela si gustas, después de todo veo en tus ojos soledad, te hará mucha compañía-mascullo la dueña de aquella tienda mientras se acercaba a la ojiverde.

-mmm-dudo desviando la mirada y viendo por un segundo a la muñeca-¿Cuánto cuesta?-pregunto volviendo su vista a la señora.

-jeje solo por tratarse de una chica como tú, te lo doy a gratis-riendo levemente sentándose en una silla cerca de la pared.

-eh, mmm gracias-agradeció y tomo a la muñeca en sus brazos la cual no media menos de 50 centímetros para salir de aquel lugar.

-sí que le agrado su nueva dueña-susurro la señora viendo a la chica pasar por la ventana.

ya en su casa, se dirigió a su cuarto, colocando a la muñeca en una mesa junto a su tele, se la quedo viendo por un rato, y miro nuevamente el reloj, prendió la tele y se sentó en la cama, después de una hora y media bajo para hacerse un té (lo único que podía hacer bien) regreso a su habitación y tomo tranquilamente, después de acabar su programa apago la tele y decidió practicar un poco el nueva lenguaje rúnico para su magia ¿Alice es bruja? Pues sí, todo aquel que la conociera bien se daría cuenta, incluso, y no está loca, podía ver seres mágicos desde pequeña, llego la noche, coloco su libro en la mesa y se acostó sin antes apagar la luz.

Ya en la oscuridad la muñeca situada junto a la tele, parpadeo, para que al momento de abrir sus ojos opacos tuvieran un brillo, respiro hondo y volvió su sonrisa.

Suspiro y se estiro-aahh veamos, cuanto cambio el mundo desde que me dormí hace 150 años-se paro y camino por el mueble hasta llegar a la ventana.

-¡ah!, esta no es mi ciudad-se sorprendió la muñeca mirando por la ventana-mmm ah es verdad, vamos a conocer a mi nueva dueña-riendo saltando para caminar y volver a saltar otra vez para estar encima de la cama, gateo un poco y pudo ver la mirada durmiente de la inglesa.

-wow es linda-decía acariciando con su pequeña mano la cara de la chica.

-mmm-oh no la había despertado.

-ah lo siento-se disculpo pero vio que la chica tenía una mirada perturbada.

-aaaahhhh-grito cayéndose al piso y gateando de espaldas hasta chocar con su ropero.

La muñequita se desubico y recordó que los humanos no sabían que los muñecos después de tener cien años conseguían un alma, sin más que decir se transformo en una humana, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-q-¿quién eres?-pregunto tartamudeando al inicio.

-mmm soy la muñeca que compraste-respondió sentada en el piso una vez humana.

-¿me vas a lastimar o algo?-pregunto temerosa aun estampada en el mueble.

-por supuesto que no, una heroína no lastimaría, al contrario- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-b-bien-aliviándose un poco, y luego reacciono-¿Cómo es que puedes transformarte en humano?-pregunto casi gritando mirando a la chica.

-después de que pasen más de cien años desde que me crearon consigo un alma propia-respondió riendo escandalosamente.

-¿dime Cuántos años tienes en realidad?-pregunto con los ojos en blanco.

-235 años-respondió sonriendo, asiendo que la chica se sorprendiera y se desmallara-aaahhh ¿estás bien? Oye-rápidamente gateo hasta ella y la tomo de la cara, la bofeteo una vez y nada, no izo nada así que solo la cargo y la acostó nuevamente en la cama.

* * *

Como se me ocurrió esto pues no sé, ¡ah! Lo de que los juguetes consiguen un alma propia después de cien años, lo saque de un fic de esta página pero no recuerdo cual (?), así que espero que no le moleste u_u,


	2. Chapter 2

Jajajaja aquí les traigo la conti.

Pareja: Emily x Alice -fem! Amerika x fem! England-.

Advertencia: mi ortografía, y mmm nada mas, creo, ¡ah! yuri.

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece ¬_¬.

* * *

Alice estaba en su cama, dormida, hasta que el sol de la mañana empezó a entrar por la ventana, dirigiéndose hasta el rostro de la chica, molestándola, dando un quejido.

-tuve un sueño bien raro-susurraba sentándose en la cama, frotándose un ojo.

-¿qué soñaste?-pregunto la muñequita sentada en las piernas de la chica.

-aaaaahhhhh-grito ladeando la mano en frente y estirando al ultima las sabanas para que la muñequita se callera por suerte en la alfombra.

-auch-musito parándose y sobándose el trasero por el golpe.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto viendo a la muñeca.

-que no te acuerdas, soy la muñeca que compraste ayer-respondió colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-eh-dijo confundida-¡ah! Es verdad, entonces lo de anoche no fue un sueño, ¡espera! Claro-exclamo tomando de repente a la muñeca.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-grito confundida.

-las muñecas no pueden hablar, de seguro es un dispositivo o un micrófono-contesto revisando a la muñeca de arriba abajo, incluso colocándola boca abajo.

-yo no dejaría que nadie me pondría eso, de seguro se sentiría incomodo-dijo boca abajo.

-no veo nada mmm tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿cómo te creo?-pregunto soltando a la chica y sentándola en la cama.

-me puedo bañar-sugirió la muñequita colocando sus manos sobre la cama, acercándose.

-¡pero por supuesto!-grito alegre tomando como trapo viejo a la pobre muñeca la cual se sobresalto.

Se levanto de la cama, tomo sus lentes, se dirigió hasta la puerta, para después entrar al baño que se encontraba enfrente a dos habitaciones hacia el lado derecho, abrió la llave para llenar la tina, le quito toda las prendas de la muñeca, cerrar la llave y meterla, sin antes dejarla inhalar, la dejo ahí para no electrocutarse, y al ver que la muñeca abrió los ojos en el agua y que saliera rápidamente respirando profundamente.

-vez como no tengo aparatos en mi cuerpo-jadeo, respirando mas y mas, es cierto además movía la boca y era de porcelana ninguna muñeca podría hacer eso ¿verdad?

-bien, te creo-asintió sacándola de la tina y secándola con una toalla para que se colocara su ropa.

-cárgame-dijo estirando sus brazos hacia la chica, después de cambiarse.

-nop- negó saliendo de la habitación.

-mala-mascullo caminado a un lado de ella en forma de humana, teniendo en su rostro un puchero.

-hmph-bufo desviando la mirada.-oye, a propósito ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto saliendo del baño.

-no tengo nombre-respondió entrando al cuarto al igual que la chica

- ya veo-murmuro desviando la mirada, una vez adentro.

-si quieres puedes ponerme uno-dijo alegre volteando a ver a la chica.

-¡eh! En serio-exclamó sorprendida.

-claro-asintió sentándose en la cama.

-bien, mmm-miraba alrededor -Emily-susurro después de ver la portada de una revista para luego mirar a la chica.

-Emily, suena genial, me gusto-dijo en un tono chillón y alegre.

-bien, cuéntame, ¿ya antes te has transformado ente alguien más?, tus anteriores dueños, ¿tenias mas, verdad?-empezó a hablar con una expresión interesada.

-sip he tenido muchos dueños pero…-su mirada se entristecido.

-pero, ¿qué?-pregunto apurando a la chica.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí llego mi imaginación, tratare de subir más rápido la conti

Adiochito ^o^/


	3. Chapter 3

Nota 0w0: A So sorry se que dije que lo subiría más rápido pero es que no se me ocurría nada y bueno aquí les traigo el _chapter three._

Pareja: Emily x Alice -fem! Amerika x fem! England-.

Advertencia: mi ortografía y yuri.

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece ¬_¬.

* * *

Alice seguía impaciente esperando que la ahora humana hablara, y de alguna manera la atmosfera se había vuelto tensa e incómoda, mientras Emily se encontraba cabizbaja.

-demonios esto no se ve bien-pensó la de lentes.

-pero…-susurro Emily aun cabizbaja haciendo reaccionar a Alice-cuando yo me movía y le quería decir que yo también los quería ellos daban un paso atrás, eso quería decir que del amor hacia mi pasaba al temor, yo solo quería saber sus nombres pero nunca puede-murmuro aun cabizbaja mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

-eh mm…-tartamudeo mirando a la chica y luego desviando la mirada.

-¡pero!-grito alzando la cara-tu eres diferentes, incluso en este mismo momento estoy hablando y no te asustas-exclamo tomando las manos de la chica que se había sorprendido.

-cierto – susurro, es verdad desde la mañana no parecía asustada tal vez solo sorprendida pero no del todo asustada.

-y mmm ¿co-cómo te llamas?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa aunque tartamudeando.

-Alice, Alice kirkland-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas levemente coloreadas de rojo.

-bien Alice, cárgame-dijo en su forma de muñeco estirando los brazos con una mirada infantil.

Alice se le quedo viendo y tomo a la muñeca haciendo que se sentara en su brazo para poder abrazarla-oye dime ¿puedes comer?-pregunto Alice mientras la muñequita alzaba la cabeza para mirarla.

-no se-respondió haciendo que la ojiverde pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-¡¿cómo que no sabes?, ¿cómo te alimentaste todos estos años?!-pregunto casi gritando y casi dejando sorda a la podre muñeca.

-pues tuve un largo sueño, era como invernan y como soy una muñeco no me puedo alimentar tampoco sé si cuando me transformo-respondió nerviosa.

-pues en ese caso, bajemos a ver si puedes comer en tu forma humana-dijo Alice caminando hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir se detuvo enfrente de la puerta-¿pasa algo?-pregunto la muñequita.

-me voy a cambiar primero-respondió caminado hacia la cama y dejando a la muñeca ahí, dirigiéndose hasta su ropero y agacharse para abrir un cajón y sacar una blusa color verde.

Después de quitarse la pijama y ponerse unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados y la blusa de manga corta que había sacado primero, tomo de nuevo a la muñeca como anterior lo había hecho, salió de su habitación y se encamino a las escaleras para bajar, una vez abajo se encamino a la cocina pero el sonido de una puerta cerrarse la detuvo haciendo que volteara, viendo a una mujer joven de cabellera igual de rubia que la suya.

-mama-dijo sorprendida casi tirando a la muñeca, por suerte reacciono a tiempo-¿vas a desayunar?-pregunto acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo siento hija tengo que irme a trabajar-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica con una sonrisa color cereza por el labial.

-pero es domingo-exclamo mirando a su madre-.

-lo sé, pero no pude terminar todo el trabajo ayer, voy a llegar tarde así que no me esperes, y aquí tienes para que te compres algo de comer-dijo estregándole el dinero y despidiéndose-¡ah! Tu padre se va a quedar a trabajar puede que llegue mañana-dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Alice estas bien?-pregunto la muñequita después de que se fuera la señora.

-si estoy bien, vamos ayúdame a preparar algo-dijo caminado hacia la cocina.

-bien-asintió mirando a la chica un poco preocupada.

Alice dejo a la muñeca sentada en la mesa y abrió la nevera.

-extrañamente solo queda papas y zanahorias, Hmph- sacando lo mencionado y cerrando la nevera.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Emily parándose en la mesa.

-mmm pues, no se-respondió tomando un cuchillo y limpiándolo un poco, haciendo que la muñeca callera al estilo anime.

-etto…-

-vamos a comprar algo horita así que apenas estoy pensado que hacer-hablo caminando hacia el lavadero.

-ya veo-mascullo mientras la chica lavaba las verduras.

-bien, dejemos esto aquí y vamos a comprar-dijo colocando las verduras en un recipiente.

-cárgame-pidió la muñeca estirando los bazos captando la mirada de la chica.

-oye vamos al supermercado, transfórmate-negó la petición saliendo de la cocina.

-ok-susurro con un puchero, transformándose en una humana.

-bueno creo que no está mal que salgas así-susurro mirando de arriba abajo a la ahora humana.

-pero no me gusta este vestido-dijo alzando un poco la falda.

-bien podemos compra uno que te guste-sugirió caminando hacia la entrada.

-¡en serio, hay que bien!-esclamo alegre mientras la chica se ponía sus zapatos rojos.

Oh no había sido un error haber dejado salir a Emily con ese corto vestido, atraía a los chicos como si fuera un imán, ni bien habían doblado la esquina los chicos ya le empezaron a pedir su nombre, ella parecía que se lo pasaba de lo más lindo y Alice de lo más horrible ¿Por qué? Bueno porque recién se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban rodeas y los muy descarados la empujaban y aplastaban, oh si la peor caminata hasta el supermercado, Emily sonreía incluso los trataba como amigos, llego la hora la bendita hora de que todos se iban.

-aaahhh aquí sí que se puede hacer amigos muy rápido-dijo alegre para después ver a la pobre chica.

-creí que moriría-susurro sentada en el piso cabizbaja.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto a un lado de la chica.

-si, apúrate antes de que vengan más-respondió parándose rápidamente y tomando el brazo de la ojiazul para caminar a paso rápido hasta el supermercado.

Al llegar y encontrarse adentro, era una suerte que había pocas personas así podrían comprar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué vamos vas a comprar? ¿Qué vas a hacer para comer?-pregunto con su tono chillón a un lado de la inglesa.

-pues pensé que pollo al curry, así que primero iremos a comprar…-dijo alejándose de la chica.

-¡ah! Espérame-grito corriendo para alcanzar a la ojiverde.

-curry en polvo mmm-susurro mirando las diversos productos.

-¿y yo que hago?-pregunto Emily a un lado de ella.

-mmm ¿sabes lo que son las cebollas?-pregunto tomando un paquete de salsa de curry.

-creo que sí-asintió mirando arriba y luego bajando la mirada pensativa

-bien tráeme unas dos o tres-ordeno señalando atrás mientras la chica caminaba hacia

-veamos ahora la pechuga de pollo, huh-dijo mientras caminaba por pasillo, Emily se paro enfrente de ella mostrándole dos cebollas.

-son estas ¿no?-dijo poniéndole enfrente de la cara las dos verduras.

-sí, gracias-tomando las verduras y poniéndolas en la canasta.

-¿ahora qué te traigo?-pregunto alegre acercándose a la chica.

-¿sabes que es arroz?-pregunto alejándose un poco.

-sip-asintió alegre y antes de que la de lentes dijera algo entro corrio hacia cierto pasillo.

-ni siquiera le die que me trajera-susurro dando media vuelta y viendo a la chica corriendo saliendo del pasillo.

-¡aquí están!-exclamo mostrando el paquete de arroz.

-gracias, /aunque aunque nisiquiera te dije que si/-pensó poniendo la canasta enfrente de ella para que pusiera el paquete de arroz en ella.

-¿ahora?-volvió a preguntar después de poner todos en la canasta.

-voy por pechuga de pollo-dijo caminado seguida de la chica.

Después de pedir el pollo en un refrigerador fueron a la caja registradora, Alice pago y tomo la bolsa con la compra para salir del supermercado seguida de la muñeca, caminaron hasta la casa, hasta que Emily detuvo a la ojiverde.

-Alice ¿podemos ir a comprarme algo de ropa?-pregunto la ojiazul tomando la mano de Alice para detenerla.

-¡ah! Es verdad, bueno después de todo sobro demasiado dinero, ven-dijo jalando a la chica al otro lado de la carretera, claro después de fijarse que no pasara un carro.

Caminaron un poco mas y Alice jalo a la chica a una tienda, donde habían varias ropas, faldas, vestidos, pantalones, playeras, blusas y shorts.

-aquí es, escoge el que más te guste-dijo mientras la chica soltaba su mano y miraba las variaciones de vestuarios para que alice dejaba las bolsas en la paqueteria.

-veamos-dijo caminado hasta el fondo, aun viendo la ropa.

Siguió viendo llendo de un lado a otro.

-si quieres puedes probarte algunas-se escucho hablar a Alice atrás de ella.

-esta, creo que me probare esta primero-dijo tomando una blusa escotada.

-bien-dijo tomando la prenda y buscando a alguien-¿disculpe donde se encuentran los probadores?-le pregunto a alguien que obviamente Emily no sabía quién era.

-por ahí-respondió la trabajadora señalando el fondo.

-gracias-agradeció tomando la mano de la ojiazul y jalándola hasta donde le habían señalado.

-entra aquí-dijo deslizando la cortina y empujando a la chica dentro cerrando otra vez la cortina.

Alice siguió esperando a fuera cruzada de manos y debes en cuando mirando su reloj de muñeca.- Emily ¿Qué tanto haces?-pregunto casi gritando, ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos.

-bueno, estoy tratando de ponerme la…blusa-respondió con naturalidad.

-¿te ayudo?-sugirió mirando la cortina.

-no, ya esta-negó deslizando la cortina.

-Emily-murmuro captando la mirada de la chica.

-huh-prefirió confundida.

-te la pusiste al revés-.

-ah!-profirió mientras Alice deslizaba nuevamente la cortina.

-¡ahora sí!-exclamo después de 20 minutos.

-y ¿bien te gusta?-pregunto mirando a la chica.

-no-contento haciendo que la chica se callera al estilo anime.

-entonces, ponte otra vez tu vestido-dijo mientras la chica se sacaba la blusa y se subía el vestido, no se lo había sacado solo bajarlo hasta su cintura.

Emily tomo la blusa y la puso en el gancho para ir a colgarla otra vez donde estaba, mientras tanto Emily seguía viendo las playeras y blusas, hasta que dio con un conjunto de una falda corta y una camisa ambas color verde militar, le atrajo y la tomo del gancho llendo nuevamente al vestidor captando la mirada de Alice, la cual se encontraba atrás de la chica.

Alice camino hasta el vestidor y espero a su compañera, solo pasaron 20 minutos hasta que la chica deslizo la cortina.

-esta si me gusta-exclamo alegre.

-oh bien /esta si deja ver su pechonalidad/-prenso mirando a la chica pase a que la camisa era escotada.

-pero no me gusta la camisa, me gusta el color pero…-dijo viéndose en el espejo del probador.

-entonces no la quieres-dijo aliviada por dentro.

-nop, si la quiero, pero le podemos cortar un poco, como hasta aquí-dijo señalando debajo de su pecho.

-no lo podemos cortar si no lo compramos antes-dijo Alice.

-pero daría frio si me lo pusiera hasta acá, pero en verdad me gusta más ese estilo-dijo entristeciendo su mirada y pensativa.

-bien te buscare un suéter-dijo y antes de que la chica asintiera salió disparada a quien sabe dónde.

Minutos después volvió con un suéter café con una estrella en el bolsillo y felpado en la parte del cuello, a Emily le gusto solo porque Alice lo había escogido para ella, sin saber que Alice solo quería que se tapara con algo si tendría la blusa con ese corte que ella quería buscando como escusa el suéter, no tenía nada de malo ¿no?, ambas ganaban, en fin Emily se puso de nuevo su vestido y fueron a pagar, bueno Alice fue a pagar, de ahí se fueron a la casa de la inglesa que ahora vendría siendo también la casa de la muñeca.

* * *

no se si en verdad esos son los ingredientes para el pollo al curry, eh visto recetas en internet y animes y todo eso, asi que lo mezcle, ademas tampoco se si es paqueteria en donde dejan las bolsas, si me quevoque sorry o, y diganme si me equivoque con los ingredientes para que lo edite.

dejen un review, una critica constructiva o una duda

adiochito ^o^/


	4. Chapter 4

Nota 0w0: sorry (otra vez) estuve pensado de que sería la trama del fic y hasta ahora se me ocurrió de que, bueno dejando eso para después, aquí le traigo el capi four.

Pareja: Emily x Alice.

Advertencia: la comida de Alice o

* * *

-Me voy a cambiar-grito entusiasma Emily entrando a la casa.

-bien bien, yo hare la comida mientras tanto-asintió entrando a la cocina, dándole un escalofrió a sus padres desde sus trabajos.

Emily entro rápidamente a la habitación y se quito toda la ropa dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo pase a que no usaba ropa interior.

-espera-grito la ojiverde entrando al cuarto sobresaltando a la chica.

Se encamino a su armario y saco dos conjuntos de color blanco.

-ponte esto-dijo dando ambas prendas.

Después de ponerse las prendas con ayuda de su dueña, se puso la comisa color verde militar, y le dijo a Alice que quería que le cortara.

-bien quitártela y ponte la falda-la chica rápidamente obedeció, quería su playera a su estilo.

Alice le corto las mangas, y parte de la espalda-con esto servirá, espero-susurro dándole la camisa a la chica.

-jejeje veamos-reía de forma energética.

Emily se puso la camisa y amarro la parte de abajo para formar un nudo y subirle hasta abajo del busto, se acomodo la parte de atrás metiendo un poco al igual que en frente para verse mejor y que no se viera lo que sobraba, sonrió alegre.

-me gusta-grito mirándose en el espejo.

-bien, ponte el suéter-dijo dándole el suéter el cual sin protestar se puso la muñequita.

Después de eso bajaron a la cocina, Emily se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba a su dueña

Se escuchaban quejas, y varios instrumentos de cocina, cortes rápidos con un cuchillo, y como se quemaba la comida, pero Emily solo hizo caso omiso y miraba la tele.

-ya esta-aviso en un grito mientras la chica se paraba y caminaba hasta la mesa para sentarse.

-ehhh-profirió una vez que Alice le había puesto el plato en frente.

Lo que alcanzo a distinguir en el plato era todo quemado, scones un tanto deformes eh igual quemados, papas delgadas y blandas, y pescado igual de quemado y duro que no lograba ser atravesado por el tenedor.

-¿no ibas a hacer curry?-pregunto mirando a la chica que tomaba su té.

-si, pero hubo un cambio de planes-respondió recordando como dejo la estufa la mesa y parte de la alazana manchado de curry, y con un olor tan fuerte, que por esa razón cerro la puerta para que no saliera

Emily es llevo un pedazo de carne y papas a la boca, mastico y al momento de tragar su cara se puso azul.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Alice viendo a la ojiazul.

-claro que si-respondió fingiendo alegría llevándose un scone y otra vez poniéndose azul.

Después de comer a duras penas, Emily tardo en salir del baño, ese día se supo varias cosas, como por ejemplo, que Alice cocina demasiado mal, Emily si tiene sentido del gusto (casi) y si puede dirigir.

* * *

Pobre Emily, bueno en fin, eso es todo lo único que me sale son capítulos cortos *se deprime*

Dejen reviews para que me motive mas.

PD: se que himaruya ya puso la personalidad de las nyo y que son lo contrario a los originales pero yo quise hacerlos con la misma personalidad

Adiochito TwT/


	5. Chapter 5

Después del muy doloroso tiempo en el baño, Emily y Alice se encontraban en la sala viendo la tele, hasta que aparecieron comerciales los cuales aprovecho la inglesa para preparar un té, la ojiazul veía desinteresada hasta que el comercial de una hamburguesa empezó captando la atención de la chica.

-nueva hamburguesa-decía la voz de la tele mostrando una hamburguesa de doble carne.

-se ve rica-decía acercándose a la tele con una gran sonrisa.

-Emily?-la llamo la de coletas al notar a la chica tan embelesada en el comercial.

-Alice, cómprame eso-dijo volteándose a verla señalando el comercial.

-una hamburguesa?-dijo alzando una ceja.

Después de todo esa clase de comida no le gustaba del todo a la rubia clara pero al ver a la chica tan alegre y con cara de suplica, se resigno.

-bien, pero mañana-asintió mientras la chica se emocionaba más.

-gracias-agradeció sonrojando suavemente a la e pelo largo.

El teléfono sonó haciendo que la ojiverde dejara su taza de té en la mesa enfrente de ella y se encaminara al teléfono.

-hola-dijo colocando el auricular en su oreja.

-hola Alice, voy a ver la muñeca que me dijiste el otro día-se escucho una voz al otro lao de la línea.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto confundida.

-que note acurdas cuando te interrumpí en tu "practica de magia"-dijo poniendo un tono de burla en la ultima parte.

-ah cierto, ya?-decía un poco nerviosa por tan de repente.

-si, ahora voy en camino a tu casa, espero que sea igual que como me dijiste-dijo la persona al lado de la línea para después colgar.

-demonios y no eh hecho algo de comer-susurro hasta que volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-¡ah! Y no te molestes en cocinar, ya comí, además no quiero enfermarme adius-dijo la misma voz femenina para volver a colgar.

-idiota-maldijo molesta por el comentario de la chica colocando bruscamente el auricular en el teléfono.

-ocurre algo malo-pregunto preocupada la chica atrás de ella.

-¡ah! No, mmm una compañera vendrá a verte, puedes transformarte en muñeca-pidió después de a verse volteado.

-claro-asintió sin darle mucha importancia mientras se transformaba en muñeca.

En ese mismo instante tocaron el timbre sobresaltando a la chica que dejo caer la muñeca en el sofá, ya que Emily se había transformado para caer en manos de Alice pero esta por el sobresalto la dejo caer.

-y-ya-voy-grito mientras dejaban de tocar el timbre.

-oye, eso dolió-se quejo Emily desde el piso en donde por suerte estaba alfombrado.

-perdón-se disculpo tomándola y sentándola cuidadosamente en el sillón.

Para después dirigirse a la puerta por tanto toqueteo insistente de la chica.

-Françoise ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no toques así?-le grito abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

-no sé, perdí la cuenta-respondió entrando la chica proveniente de Francia.

Alice solo dio un suspiro cansino y se dirigió junto con la francesa a la sala.

-y bien ¿dónde está?-pregunto con una sonrisa mirado a todos los lados.

-en el sofá-respondió señalando el lugar donde estaba Emily sentada.

-así que es esta, que linda~-entono la chica de ojos azules cargando la muñeca.

En eso sin que Emily o Alice se dieran cuenta la piedra del collar de Françoise se ilumino, haciendo que una diabólica sonrisa apareciera en sus labios lo cual sorprendió y asusto a la muñequita.

-en verdad es linda-repitió con su sonrisa normal dirigida hacia la inglesa.

-lo sé-dijo con simpleza tomando a la muñeca para alivio de Emily.

-Alice podemos hablar-susurro Emily moviendo solo sus labios un poco.

-Claro-asintió igual en un susurro-fran, quieres que te traiga algo de beber?-pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina con la muñeca en sus brazos.

-té-respondió sentándose en el sofá pero viendo a la muñeca fijamente.

- Alice tu amiga es peligrosa-dijo parada en la mesa apuntándola mientras la chica preparaba el agua.

-no digas tonterías, tal vez peleamos pero no es peligrosa- mascullo sin darle importancia a la advertencia de la muñeca.

-no son tonterías te digo la verdad-insistió algo nerviosa dando un paso hacia adelante.

-y yo te digo que no-repitió vertiendo el agua en dos taza.

-pero…-intento protestar nuevamente.

-Ah-ah-ah nada de peros ¿entendido?- la interrumpió terminando de hacer el té.

-…si-asintió resignada, pero estaba segura de que esa tal "Françoise" era mala, no la conocía ni nada pero algo le decía que no debía estar cerca de ella.

-Emily deja de estar en la luna y súbete-vocifero la ojiverde haciendo que la muñequita se sobresaltara y reaccionara para después rápidamente se subiera en el hombro de su dueña y se sentara.

Françoise les daba la espalda para que no vieran la alargada sonrisa en su rostro, y al escuchar a la chica acercarse la cambio por una más normal.

-aquí esta-dijo dejando la bandeja con las dos tazas y una azucarera.

-se te pude caer-Alice la miro confundida hasta que la ojiazul tomo la muñeca.

-no querrás que se te caiga ¿verdad?-le pregunto, Emily la quería apartar pero debía de seguir fingiendo que era una muñeca.

-así es, toma-asintió dándole una taza de té.

-gracias~-entono dejando la muñeca sentada en el sofá y tomando la taza para agregarle dos cucharadas de azúcar.

Después de que Françoise se despidiera y se fuera a su casa Emily dejo de estar tensa para poder mirar a su dueña que se dirigía hacia ella.

-vamos a dormir-aviso cargando a la muñeca en sus brazos.

-Alice…-quería advertirle nuevamente de su amiga pero se arrepintió.

-dime-asintió mirando a Emily.

-…ammm puedo dormir esta noche como humana?-se excuso un poco nerviosa, ya que no quería que la ojiverde se enojara pero en verdad se preocupaba por ella.

-claro-asintió alzando y bajando los hombros.

-¡en serio, que bien!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa saltando de los brazos de la chica la cual se sorprendió.

Para irse transformando en el aire con el poco tiempo a causa de la gravedad y caer agachada en el piso en su forma humana.

-¡vámonos!-sin previo aviso tomo la muñeca de la inglesa y se dirigió a paso rápido a la habitación de la ojiesmeralda.

Al llegar a la habitación Alice se zafo del agarre de la ojiazul lo cual se sorprendió ante aquel acto.

-te prestare una pijama antes-dijo dirigiéndose a su ropero.

-ah! entiendo-farfullo mirándola y sentándose en la cama.

Alice buscaba dos pijamas en el cajón de arriba hasta encontrar una pijama de color azul para Emily y una amarrilla para ella.

-toma-dijo dándole su respectivo pijama.

Emily la tomo emocionada ya que aparte de la ropa interior era la primera prenda que usaba de Alice, se quito su ropa y se puso la pijama al igual que su compañera.

-creí que no te quedaría pero me equivoque-sonrió Alice mirando a la chica de ojos azules.

Emily sonrió más para que después Alice apagara las luces y se dirigieran a su cama.

Se acostaron sin saber que alguien las miraba con unos iris rojo carmín desde afuera de la ventana, una chica sentada en una gruesa rama cruzada de piernas con una alargada sonrisa.

-dulces sueños, Emily-farfullo sonriente para después desapareces en una nube negra riendo a carcajadas y dejando un eco.

_Continue _

* * *

Jejejejeje ¿hola…? ¿Me recuerdan? Espero que si, como pueden ver ya la estoy continuando otra vez, creo que quedo claro ¿no?, si se pregunta como se me ocurrió esto de que hubiera un villano, pues ni yo lo sé muy bien (aparte de que princess alice me dijo que podia agregar un villano), solo se me vino a la mente algo trágico y de ahí me intereso lo del villano ¿y porque Francia? Ni modo que japon, se me hizo más fácil que fuera Francia, pero como aquí aparecen en nyo pues lo puse en nyo a Francia también.

Porfis dejen reviews, los reviews me motivan a continuar.

También si me equivoque con algo díganmelo.


End file.
